What I Want The Most
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Haru goes black and things get interesting. I do not own Fruits Basket.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. The plot of this one-shot is all I own. :(

Please read and review.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language.

Thanks a lot to my beta 'Yaoi luver abi ere'. I really appreciate it.  
>This story will have a better name as soon as I think of one. Promise. :P<p>

KyoHaru One-shot

When he heard shattering glass, Kyo had a pretty good idea of what the cause was before he even turned the corner and saw Hatsuharu standing in the hallway with blood on his hand.  
>'Great. He's gone black.' Kyo concluded as he took in the scene in the school corridor. There was a smashed window and drops of blood on the floor which had dripped from Haru's fist. The hand was covered with the crimson liquid which was flowing freely from several untreated cuts.<br>'Damn. I hate it when he does this. We don't need any more attention than we already get.'  
>"Hey Haru. What do you think you're doing?" Kyo yelled. The arrival of another Sohma well known for violence on the scene caused any remaining students to quickly depart (A.K.A Run away with little dignity) leaving the two alone in the hallway.<br>A devious smirk spread itself across the bipolar teens face at the arrival of the cat.  
>"Why Kyo, fancy seeing you here." Hatsuharu replied casually.<br>"Don't give me that bullshit; you know damn well why I'm here!" Kyo shouted back at him, temper rising rapidly.  
>"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this now would it?" Haru replied gesturing to the broken window beside him.<br>"You know that's why I'm here. Now stop acting all innocent and tell me what the fuck pissed you off this time?" The orange-haired teen demanded.  
>"Well I just can't seem to have what I want the most." Haru answered.<br>"And what the hell is that then?" Kyo asked slightly quieter as his curiosity was working it's way to the surface but as we all know, cat's and curiosity don't mix.  
>Suddenly Hatsuharu was in front of Kyo and had smashed their lips together. The ox's tongue began to lick Kyo's bottom lip asking for entrance. This was granted in the form of a gasp which Haru used to his advantage. He pushed his tongue into the cat's mouth and began to explore it. Kyo gradually started to join in with the kiss and a battle for dominance began between the two teens.<br>The younger boy won. Haru smirked into the kiss both at his victory and at Kyo's co-operation. Then he drew back slightly, enough to end the kiss but still keep them in very close proximity. He leaned in and Kyo felt his warm breath tickle his neck and ear sending shivers down his spine before he heard one word whispered to him.  
>"You."<br>"Huh?" Kyo breathed looking confused. Their recent 'activities' having made him forget their earlier conversation.  
>Kyo felt the vibrations more than he heard the sound of the ox chuckling at his confusion.<br>"What I want the most, Kyo, is you but it seems I was wrong and I can have you." Haru smirked again.  
>"Oh." Was Kyo's eloquent reply.<br>"Yeah." An awkward silence followed this, then, "What just happened?"  
>Kyo looked dumbstruck before he realized that Haru had turned white again.<br>"Ermm... well first you smashed the window and then you... ermm... kissed me and said that I am what you want the most." Kyo blushed at having to explain the boy's own actions to him.  
>"Oh. Then I apologize. Not that it's untrue but I'm sorry for acting like that." He began to walk away before being stopped by a hand around his wrist. He turned to find the culprit but was pushed into the wall he was standing by and was trapped between Kyo's arms, one hand on the wall on either side of him.<br>"No need to apologize and I'm glad that's true because now I feel perfectly fine about doing this."  
>Kyo pressed his lips against Haru's and started a rematch of their battle of tongues, winning this time and taking full advantage to thoroughly explore Haru's mouth, much like he had done to Kyo earlier. The ox's arms went around Kyo's neck while Kyo's hands went to Haru's waist pulling them flush against each other. Then he broke the kiss but did not move away and they both took a moment to regain their breath before Kyo noticed that Hatsuharu's hand still hadn't been treated and had dripped blood onto his shirt.<br>"You should really go and get that looked at. It could get infected." Kyo told Haru, moving slowly away to let the younger go to the nurse's office.  
>Haru smiled and replied "Okay, but only since you saying that shows that you care."<br>Kyo blushed and looked away. "Just go."  
>Hatsuharu walked away grinning and spent the rest of the day very happy.<br>Kyo spent the rest of the day with blood on his shirt and blushing whenever he saw Haru.

Okay. That's it since this is a one-shot. Reviews would be great and any criticism will be appreciated and taken into account for my next story, whatever and whenever that may be. :)


End file.
